warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
NightClan/Roleplay
Roleplay Tigerstar closed her eyes, tilting her head upwards to meet the pouring rain, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a deafening crash of thunder. Any reasonable cat would have retired to the safety of their nest by now to wait out the thunderstorm, but she never had been the most rational. Letting her head fall straight once again, she opened her eyes once again, scanning the surrounding world, another blinding flash of light turning the world white for a few heartbeats as she began to move. Her tabby pelt shining darkly in the dim light cast behind the sun that had hid behind the clouds as the storm started. She moved her gaze to see Willowface, her mate, darting into camp. She would give him the news later, she wanted to go see Mouseshade and Dovesplash. The tabby leader lurched forward darting for the cover of the medicine den shaking her drenched pelt out as if to dry it with that shake. Dovesplash looked up from helping her brother sort his herbs. "Afternoon, Tigerstar." The blue smoke deputy greeted her leader. Tigerstar dipped her head. "Dovesplash, Mouseshade." The she-cat greeted her advisers. The two looked up at her as she spoke. "Did you need something?" The black smoke medicine cat asked. His eyes unblinking as he turned them on her. "StarClan gave me an omen." The tabby leader said, her eyes darkening at the thought of the dream she'd had. Cootnose entered camp, the senior warrior drenched in water as she carried a limp rabbit. The bicolored warrior dropped it where it was protected from the rain before she moved towards the nursery, eager to visit her sister, Frostshine, and her kits. 09:25, February 18, 2019 (UTC) The group of loners glanced at the gloomy sky, thunder crashing down on the trees near them. Their faces pasted uneasiness as the black smokey she-cat sighed. "Let's move on. There's no point being here." The other loners showed despair. There was no hope in this, they would either starve or get killed. The black smokey she-cat led the way, abandoning the old soggy camp. The pale gray she-cat uttered under her breathe, "Alyx, we are going too near to the clan territory!" The smokey she-cat hissed faintly,"You're revealing our cover!" They stood alert as they heard several paws steps of cats. 09:43, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Cootnose shifted through the entrance way before she greeted Frostshine with a smile. "Hey, Tigerstar will be taking out a patrol soon if you need a break." The bicolored she-cat said. Frostshine looked up. "That would be great actually." The curl-eared she-cat stood, shaking her stiff limbs. She turned to face Cootnose, touching her nose to her sister's short furred shoulder. Tigerstar sat down. "I have to hurry, I'm taking a patrol." She said softly. "Pinestar visited me in a vision, she gave me an omen to be aware of." The tabby commented. 09:58, February 18, 2019 (UTC) The loners' eyes shifted. Barely moving, Alyx flicked her tail to make the loners step back slowly. They ducked down near a bush, but what could they do? There's nothing worth hiding for. "Get up, stop hiding." Alyx's eyes focused on the trees. Rain flecked their pelts. She sighed as she took a breath and relaxed her limbs. Alyx breathed in, What if this was the last of their journey? From all the risks they took? 10:06, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Tigerstar gave a good five minutes explaining her dream, the plump queen narrowing her eyes when Dovesplash suggested that the omen could be another Clan. The tabby shook her head, said her goodbyes before dismissing herself for the patrol she'd ordered. Dovesplasb choose to join it. The two left with anotger warrior, heading towards the rogues unknowingly. 08:19, February 20, 2019 (UTC) The loners snapped at eachother. "What are you doing Alyx?" Fuzz spoke, his tail swayed back and forth in annoyance. They could only look at eachother, eyes piercing with rhythms of sighs. "Guys, keep quiet. I hear paw steps again, but getting louder" Alyx's voice cracked. She sounded like breaking down, But why? It had been a few days since Artemas left. It was a moment where she felt like everything was going wrong. She didn't knew how it felt to lose her kin, especially her sibling. I shouldve left with him, knew how he felt without his siblings. Oh life, please guide us towards him, i'm nothing without him. -- 08:37, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay